


endermen simp for george maybe?

by princedemeter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft In Real Life, WHAT????, and i was like lol minecraft in real life au about how endermen just like george, and then I was like, endermen, here it is, no beta we die like men, oh i can write it, teen for swearing and a lil violence, this just happened, was reading posts about how george just seems to attract endermen in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedemeter/pseuds/princedemeter
Summary: Endermen just like George.He wakes up and there’s blocks all around his house - sand, gravel. Mostly grass blocks. After a while, George got sick of removing them so now he just lets them grow into the landscape.He barely even has to look at the endermen for them to come charging at him, too. It’s why he hates going to the End. They always flock to him.George supposes it’s something in his blood. Maybe he just smells nice. Whatever it is, it’s annoying, and frustrating. But the little mountain of assorted blocks growing outside his house is nice too, and he can’t help but smile fondly at it when he leaves in the morning.It’s when the first enderman protects him that shit starts getting weird.
Relationships: /p, georgenotfound & endermen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 197





	endermen simp for george maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid i just saw tumblr user @georgeliker's post about george always getting killed by endermen. because he DOES. an it got me thinking and that always ends up in a stupid little fic or some bullshit

Endermen just _like_ George.

He wakes up and there’s blocks all around his house - sand, gravel. Mostly grass blocks. After a while, George got sick of removing them so now he just lets them grow into the landscape. There’s a poppy on top of one of them, a sign of how much time has passed.

He barely even has to look at the endermen for them to come charging at him, too. Being hit by one is an unpleasant experience, to put it mildly, and George has the miserable misfortune of dying to them many times over. It’s why he hates going to the End. They always flock to him.

George supposes it’s something in his blood. Maybe he just smells nice. Whatever it is, it’s annoying, and frustrating. But the little mountain of assorted blocks growing outside his house is nice too, and he can’t help but smile fondly at it when he leaves in the morning.

It’s when the first enderman _protects_ him that shit starts getting weird.

George is in a mineshaft, alone, with a shitty iron pickaxe and a sword that’s about to break. His diamond armor has arrows stuck in the _ass_ (the _ass,_ of all places) and his helmet is lost somewhere, and he’s covered in skeleton dust and that weird zombie fluid and spiderweb.

And he realizes he’s lost. His poorly-placed torches are no help in finding his way out. All the passages look the same. There’s the chest he put his extra spider eyes in that he’s already passed a hundred times.

He charges around a dark corner and goes flying off the edge into a ravine, barely landing in water that breaks his fall. He only _just_ manages to put his shield up in time as a creeper explodes right next to him, the detonation sending him staggering back directly into a skeleton’s arrow. Pain explodes from his back and he yells in pain, mining backwards as fast as he can, the only thought in his brain to get to safety, hide away, recharge. Another arrow lands right next to his foot. He’s so caught up in his panic, his own heavy breathing and racing thoughts that he barely hears the death of the skeleton, the final groans of a zombie, a spider hissing in its last moments.

He hears the buzzing behind him and winces, purposefully not looking. Mines more.

The enderman is vibrating intensely, and it’s not teleporting away. It’s standing behind him. It wants him to look. It’s practically _begging_ him to look at this point. 

George finishes mining a platform for himself, and as he does, a creeper falls from the ceiling and lands in front of him.

He doesn’t even have the time to defend himself.

Within seconds, the enderman teleports in front of him, hits the creeper once with its long, brittle arm, and the creeper falls, dropping nothing, leaving George staring face to face with the enderman.

He sighs. This might as well happen. Hefts his sword so he can say he went out with a fight.

The enderman does not react. It maintains its gaze, purple eyes locked with George’s before it teleports away with a soft sound, leaving him safe and panting, wondering:

_What the hell was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> tell me to continue this. dare me to continue this. i have so much work to do on the still point. make me start ANOTHER george centric WIP. what you don't want to see george the enderman prince protected by his fucking horde of endermen or some shit like that
> 
> im @princedemeter on tumblr come fucking yell at me you won't


End file.
